


Let Go of Your Heart

by LoBoat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Barista Bucky Barnes, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Im bad at summaries im so sorry, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, Light descriptions of violence, M/M, Mob Boss Clint Barton, Mob Boss Steve Rogers, Smut, idiots falling in love, mob!au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoBoat/pseuds/LoBoat
Summary: Bucky Barnes was just a barista trying to live his life. After a run in with Clint and Steve's mob, nothing is the same for him.ORMob Bosses!Clint and Steve and sweet barista!Bucky meet, then meet again, then fall in love?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be updated as the chapters progress. 
> 
> This chapter contains light descriptions of violence and blood. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy !

The Brooklyn air was crisp as Bucky tucked further into the hoodie he was wearing. He sighed softly as Bootsie, the small chihuahua his next door neighbor Ms. Garcia owned, stopped to pee on yet another lamp post. He was starting to regret offering to walk the old lady’s dog while she recovered from a broken ankle, but the cookies she always made for him served as adequate motivation. The street was practically abandoned, only a few people milling about returning from either work or a night out. He was about to turn around and start heading back towards the apartment complex he lived in when Bootsie gave a surprisingly strong tug and broke free of his grip. 

Cursing under his breath, Bucky booked it after the dog. His breath was coming out in white puffs as he turned the corner into the alley he could’ve sworn the dog ran down. Instead of the small black and white chihuahua he was expecting, Bucky was met with the darkened forms of four men. Three were huddled around the other who looked like he was being choked against the brick wall of the Korean grocer they were beside. Bucky tried his best to skid to a stop without disturbing anything, but as usual luck wasn’t on his side. The alley was dark so he didn’t see the metal trash cans that were stacked conveniently in the way. He, along with the trash cans, crashed to the ground with a loud metallic screech and grunt. 

Bucky heard the hushed curses that the group further down the alley let loose before the pounding of footsteps. Rough hands pulled him to his feet not caring for the pounding in his head or the sparkles appearing at the edge of his vision. He was met with piercing blue eyes darkened by the shadows of the alley as the hands gripping his hoodie slammed him back into the wall. 

The man had a good four or five inches on Bucky, his hair was shaved close to his head and he had a nasty scar running down the length of his face. His face was twisted into a hardened sneer as he appraised Bucky. “Well well well, look what we have here boys? You here to try and save your friend? Hang it up, he knew what he was getting into.”

“No, man seriously! I’m just looking for my neighbors dog! He got loose and ran down here. I don’t even know who you’ve got down there,” Bucky protested, eyes widening as they landed on the gun holstered under the man’s arm. Whatever he stumbled into was serious, and Bucky didn’t see a way he’d get out of this without gaining further injury. Not even Ms. Garcia’s cookies could make up for this now. Bucky could vaguely register the slow and sticky feeling of blood dripping down his forehead. 

“And why ‘m I supposed to believe you doll? Just because you look like a good boy doesn’t mean you are.” One of his hands slid from Bucky’s hoodie to grasp at Bucky’s chin tilting his head back and forth. Despite himself, Bucky could feel tears welling up in his eyes, the beginnings of a panic attack curling in his stomach. 

“I-It’s the truth. Please,” Bucky begged, his throat tightening as he fought the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Despite his efforts, they win and trail down his cheeks dripping onto the man’s hand. “Just let me go. I won’t tell anyone!”

“Can’t do that dollface. Gotta take ya back and see what Cap ‘n Hawkeye want to do with you.” His grip tightened on Bucky’s face for a moment letting the rough brick dig into the back of Bucky’s head before letting him go to grip at his sweatshirt again. Bucky yelped as the man jerked him away from the wall and further into the alley. He barked a quick order at the other two men that were still surrounding the other before hustling Bucky past. The fight that Bucky put up was no match for the man’s grip strength, and any struggles he gave only resulted in sharp jerks that made his head throb. They emerged on the other end of the block where a dark nondescript car was sat idling. There was another identical car right behind it, both emitting light trails of smoke out their exhaust pipes. 

The man drug Bucky to the back of the first car, opening the door and shoving Bucky inside. The door slammed behind him before the front opened and the man slid into the passenger’s side. He leaned over and muttered a quiet order to the driver before levelling a glare at Bucky. The car slid smoothly into the street heading away from Bucky’s apartment building and further into the old industrial center of Brooklyn. Bucky took the time alone he had in the back to mop up his tears and attempt to dab at the cut on his forehead. It didn’t do much, only made the wound throb worse.

Bucky wasn’t sure how long he was in the car, it could’ve been an hour for all he knew, but far too soon for their liking the car turned off the road and into an underground parking garage. From Bucky’s slumped state he could see a row of cars just like the one he’d been thrown into parked neatly along the wall. Once the car was parked Bucky was seized once more by rough calloused hands, these different from the first man’s, and drug to his feet. The grip on his hands was punishing and pulled enough on his shoulders to cause a slight arch in his back. The man’s other hand tangled painfully in Bucky’s low bun forcing him to watch his feet as he was led deeper into the compound. 

Bucky tried as hard as he could to remember the path back to the garage just in case he managed to make an escape, but there were far too many turns for his most likely concussed mind to handle. Eventually they came to a stop in front of a heavy dark wooden door and the first man from the alley knocked heavily on it before stepping behind them again. The door swung open a moment later and Bucky could see that he was being led into a large room. The hand in his hair tugged down roughly, forcing Bucky’s face to tilt toward the dark grey ceiling. Despite being underground Bucky could tell the room was well furnished and heated nicely. He was led to the desk that sat further into the room and flung roughly to his knees. They cracked loudly against the wooden floor making Bucky release a teary yelp as he was released. 

Behind the desk were two of the most imposing men Bucky had ever seen in his life. The first was broader than any linebacker he’d ever met, muscles nearly bulging out of the crisp white button down he had rolled to his elbows. His expression was unimpressed, glittering blue eyes appraising Bucky in a way that made him feel naked despite the multiple layers of clothes he had on. The other man behind him was just as imposing despite his leaner physique. He was wearing a black mesh tank and his arms were crossed over his chest displaying his impressive arm muscles. Tattoos littered the man’s body and his hair was coiffed into an impressively fluffy blonde mohawk. He was toying with the black ring piercing through his bottom lip, his own blue eyes softer and almost pitying when they met Bucky’s. 

“Rollins, Jackson. What the hell is this?” The first man barked, his voice deep and gravelly as he leaned forward in his seat to get a better look at Bucky. The men standing behind Bucky were quiet for a minute before the man from the alleyway finally spoke up. 

“He came crashin’ into the alley we were settlin’ business in. Saw too much to let him go ‘n we don’t even know if he’s one of Rumlow’s men,” he almost sounded meek as he recounted the events of the night to the two men that were clearly in charge. 

“You honestly thought this little thing was part of Rumlow’s crew? How fuckin’ stupid are you?” The slighter man scoffed pushing off the back of the first’s chair to make his way around the desk to Bucky’s form. Bucky supposed he looked like a real pitiful sight, teary and blood stained, slumped onto the hardwood in nothing but his pajamas. “Go wait for the others. Don’t come back until we send for you.”

“You alright there? Got quite a nasty cut there.” The man waited until the other occupants of the room left to address Bucky. He crouched down in front of him, knobby knees poking out of his ripped pants. The hand he used to tilt Bucky’s head to the light was a lot gentler in comparison to the other men’s, and his thumb rubbed soothingly at Bucky’s jaw almost absently as he inspected Bucky’s cut. 

“‘M fine,” Bucky wished his voice sounded stronger than it did, especially in front of what seemed to be the leaders of whatever operation he’d stumbled into. The man chuckled quietly under his breath before shifting back to his feet. He offered a tattoo clad hand to help Bucky up, all too happy to slide an arm around his waist when Bucky stumbled slightly. 

“Easy now baby, can’t have you cracking your skull on the floor,” the muscled arm on his waist drew Bucky into the man’s body. Through the thin mesh he could feel the layers of muscle rippling as he was steered toward the desk. The man nudged Bucky up on it, invading his personal space until all Bucky could smell was the man’s expensive cologne with a tinge of weed underneath. 

“You wanna tell us your name or should we just keep callin’ you doll?” The other man’s voice was alarmingly close to Bucky’s ear as he felt the man’s warmth crowding at his back. He heard some rustling behind him and the clinking of a glass before a cool rag was dabbing at the cut on his forehead eliciting a gasp from Bucky.  
“My name is Bucky,” he replied slowly, unnerved by how gentle these gruff men were with him. “What is this? Some kind of mob business?”

“Actually it is,” the first man shrugged nonchalantly, fishing a bandage out of the pocket of his insanely tight black jeans. He passes it over to the other man who had finally finished dabbing at the cut on Bucky’s forehead. “Don’t gimme that face Steve, kid was bound to find out eventually. This just saves us some drama. ‘M Clint, that’s Steve, we’re in charge here, and we get to decide what to do with you now.” The smirk on Clint’s face bordered on menacing as his bright eyes narrowed down on Bucky like he was his prey. 

“I-I won’t say anything I swear. I didn’t even see anything, I swear!” Bucky protested, eyes widening as he shifted uncomfortably between the two men. “I was just looking for my neighbor’s dog, he got away from me and ran down the alley where your men were.”

“Oh we know you won’t say anything Bucky, but what if we don’t want to let you go? I’m sure we could find plenty of uses for you here,” Clint insisted, eyes raking up and down Bucky’s form. 

“Clint cut it out you’re scaring him,” Steve huffed coming around the corner of the desk to look Bucky in the eye. “If we let you go you need to promise not to say anything to anybody. If we hear that you’ve failed to do so, there will be consequences, and I can assure you that you will not enjoy them. Now, do we have an understanding Bucky?”

“Yes, sir. I won’t say a thing,” Bucky nods earnestly, heart swelling with the hope of getting home. Steve’s face morphs into a pleased grin as he claps Bucky on the shoulder amicably. 

“Good boy. Now it's late and I’m sure you’re exhausted. Let’s get you home,” Steve wraps an arm around Clint shoulders leaning in to murmur something to him under his breath. Bucky couldn’t hear what it was, but it was enough to make Clint’s eyes darken in interest. 

They lead Bucky in the opposite direction than he came in, but this time they allowed him to keep his head up and his eyes on where they were going. He’s lead to a much smaller garage than the last one however this one was filled wall to wall with alarmingly expensive cars. Each one easily cost as much as his whole apartment complex, and Bucky almost felt guilty for the state he was in when he was ushered into the back of a sleek black Audi. 

Both Clint and Steve sit in the front, murmuring lowly to each other allowing the noise from the radio to drown out their conversation. Occasionally Bucky meets one of their eyes in the rear view mirror. Their faces are perfectly masked and by the time they pull up to Bucky’s apartment complex Bucky is none the wiser about what they’re discussing. 

Steve eases the car into park and the both of them turn to face Bucky. It’s Clint that finally breaks the silence, his stony face morphing into what was probably his best attempt at a kind smile. “Have a good night Bucky. We hope to see you around.”  
“Oh, um. You too? Both of you,” Bucky stutters a bit flustered before fumbling with the door. He’s a bit surprised to see the foil covered plate of cookies outside his door considering he lost Ms. Garcia’s dog, but as he’s bending down to pick them up he hears Bootsie’s familiar yapping across the hall. Bucky added that to the list of mysteries that had taken place that night, and if it weren’t for the purple bandage on his forehead he would’ve sworn that it had all been a figment of his imagination. His last thought before dropping off into sleep was that he wouldn't mind seeing those two again. Especially under different circumstances.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No warnings for this one, just dumb idiots falling in love(?)

“Finally,” Bucky sighed to himself as he twisted the lock on the door. He’d closed the cafe as a favor from his boss after her kid got the flu, and it was safe to say that he was starting to feel the exhaustion from the late hour. He’d planned to be out of the shop by ten, but as his luck would have it, he wasn’t finished until midnight. To make matters worse, the train he needed to catch quit running at eleven which meant he’d be walking the eight block home. 

He was halfway there, mind set on climbing into his softest sweatpants and straight into bed when the sky opened up. One minute it was perfectly dry, the chill in the air the only real complaint, and the next Bucky was soaked. He let out a groan of despair, eyes searching for a covered doorstep or even a sizeable overhang to wait out the weather or at the very least, call a cab. He had his arm elbow deep in his bag and searching for his phone when a sleek black car slid to a smooth stop along the curve. Bucky furrowed his eyebrows at the vehicle confused at why they chose there of all places along the empty street to park when the back door flung open. It revealed Clint and Steve, both of which he hadn’t seen or spoken to since that night weeks before. 

“Come on Bucky, get in before we all get soaked!” Clint hollered over the pounding of the rain on the pavement, a large tattooed hand reaching out to grasp for the bottom edges of Bucky’s coat. He let himself be pulled into the warmth of the car, the heater effectively cutting through the frosty November air. Before he was quite sure what was going on, Bucky was half stretched across Clint’s lap, his legs dangling helplessly in the space between the two men as Clint slammed the car door, one hand still holding tight to Bucky’s coat. “As much as I love the feelin’ of you in my lap baby doll, I don’t think the cops’ll like you not bein’ buckled up.”

“Right, sorry,” Bucky mumbled, the familiar flush he wore most of the time around these men returning to his neck as he wriggled his way in between the two of them. Despite the late hour, they were both clearly still dressed from their day, Steve in a crisp white button down, grey pants and a leather jacket, and Clint in more mesh (this time a mesh crop that showed off his impressive V lines), ripped black skinny jeans and his own leather jacket. Bucky felt out of place between the two men clad in joggers, a white t-shirt and jean jacket all of which were soaked pretty much through. “Although I don’t think a traffic violation is the worst thing the cops could get you for.”

His comment was clearly unexpected if he went by the shocked expression on Clint’s face, his eyebrows joining his hairline, and the deep chuckles Steve let out, a muscled arm wrapping around Bucky’s shoulders. It pulled him closer into Steve’s side and subsequently his warmth leading Bucky to subconsciously huddle closer. 

“I think he’s got you there Clint,” Steve smirked the hand that was thumbing at the shoulder of Bucky’s jacket lifting to muss the impressively crafted mohawk Clint was sporting. Clint huffed out a laugh of his own, his hand coming up to bat Steve’s away and smooth down the back of his hair. 

“Yeah? I think he just likes being a brat,” Clint leans closer to Bucky as he spoke, one hand sliding onto his thigh and squeezing gently when Bucky suppressed a shiver from Clint’s warm breath on his neck. “Where are ya heading so late tonight baby? Got a date we should know about?”

“Home, I had to work late,” Bucky retorted slumping further into Steve’s warmth as Clint wrapped on the dark partition separating them from whoever was driving. When the partition slid down, Clint shoved his head through it and Bucky could hear Clint murmuring to the driver. He settled back into his seat as the car pulled back onto the road, his thigh pressed more firmly against Bucky’s. 

It wasn’t until the car turned down a street heading in the opposite direction of his apartment that Bucky realized they weren’t taking him home. Panic flooded his chest and he jerked out of Steve’s comfortable grip to level both men with an accusatory glare. He’d done everything they’d asked of him. He hadn’t mentioned a word to anyone, not even Natasha when she interrogated him on how he’d gotten his head busted open. 

“Where are we going?” He demanded struggling to keep his breathing and heart rate under control. The last thing he needed to do was work himself into a panic attack. That could happen later when he was safe. “I don’t understand. I did what you asked. Everything you asked! There’s people that will miss me, they’ll notice I’m gone. Please.” Bucky hated how his voice broke at the end, how pitiful he sounded begging for his safety. 

“Woah, hey, hey. Nobody is gonna hurt you Bucky. We made that clear to you last time. You’re safe with us darlin’.” Steve soothed, palms up towards Bucky in the classic ‘I surrender’ position as Bucky eyed them both like a wounded animal. Talk is cheap and it still didn’t explain where they were taking him. 

“It’s late, you just got off of work, and probably haven’t eaten dinner yet. The least we could do is take you for something to eat before taking you home. Do you really think you’d be riding between the two of us if we were gonna kill you?” Clint frowned looking almost as if it should have been obvious where they were going. “I’m sorry I startled you Buck, we can take you home instead if that’s what you want.”  
Bucky considered the offer for a moment, eyeing them both semi-suspicious still of where they were going. He was honestly starving, but he barely knew these men. Going off with them alone in the dead of the night seemed like something he shouldn’t do. Especially when he hadn’t even been consulted in the decision first. 

“It’s fine. Just ask first next time okay?” Bucky sighed after a long moment, allowing Steve to draw him back against his side only a tad begrudgingly. It was silent for the rest of the ride, but by the time they pulled in front of a pretty shady looking chinese restaurant Bucky was feeling better. Clint had a point if he really thought about it. What would they get out of being nice to him while they lead him to his death anyway. 

The rain had let up marginally when they emerged from the car, but they still made a run for the door once they were out in the elements. Inside the restaurant was what he expected out of an all night Chinese restaurant, but he couldn’t deny that the food smelled amazing and neither could his stomach. The three of them were greeted immediately, Clint and Steve by name which gave Bucky the impression that they frequented this place more than they’d admit. They were waved into the dining room and the two blondes made a beeline for the table in the back corner, allowing them to view the whole dining room from their spots. Bucky claimed the solo side of the booth allowing the two of them to sit together. He watched, a fond smile almost blooming onto his lips, as Steve settled against Clint’s side as if it was second nature to him. 

Bucky stripped out of his jacket once he was seated, the still damp denim starting to grow stiff and uncomfortable, despite the chilly temperature of the restaurant. Bucky ignored it and the warm feelings he felt when he looked at the two cuddled up across from him as he perused the menu. However by the time the waitress came back with their drinks he was struggling to suppress full bodied shivers. He hears a quiet huffed that sounds anything but annoyed before receiving a soft jab to the shin. Glancing up, Bucky sees Clint strip out of his jacket and wordlessly handed it over the table to Bucky, his eyes soft and slightly concerned for the smaller man. Bucky accepted it with a slight smile, a peace offering, an apology for the upset in the car on the way here. 

It was entirely too big on him, hanging off his slighter frame, but its still warm from Clint’s body heat and cozy enough for Bucky to cuddle into. He was blanketed by the scent of cologne and weed, something that had slowly started to associate with Clint in Bucky’s mind, but he didn’t care in the slightest. 

Their meal passed in ease, sharing small talk over heaping piles of noodles and shrimp fried rice, and Bucky found himself almost disappointed when it was over. It was ridiculous given the circumstances, but he was slowly starting to develop feelings that were definitely not platonic for both Steve and Clint. He wasn’t sure where he stood to them, both of them were clearly involved with each other but their behavior towards Bucky seemed flirtatious. It was confusing and a little terrifying, but Bucky was reluctant for their spontaneous outing to end. 

The rain had stopped by the time they pulled up to his apartment building and Bucky was gathering his coat and bag to head upstairs. A strong warm hand on his thigh halted his efforts to climb over Clint and out of the car. Clint looked almost nervous as he fiddled with his lip ring before finally spitting out whatever sentence he’d been chewing on for the duration of the ride. 

“What would you say to a date? A proper one, not Chinese at midnight after a long day. We’ve got a club, Stevie and I, and we think you’d have a good time there with us.” Clint’s offer left Bucky a little stunned as he began to rethink every interaction he’d seen between Clint and Steve in the short time he knew them. 

“Aren’t you two, like, together though?” Bucky protested looking between both men. Steve cracked a soft smile at his question and settled his arm more snugly around Bucky. 

“We could make room for one more,” Steve spoke, effectively cutting off whatever outlandish retort Clint was about to make. He had leaned forward crowding Bucky between the two of them during the interaction and they were close enough for Bucky to feel their warmth radiating into his skin. “What do you say Buck?”

“Okay.” Bucky nodded in agreement, biting down on his bottom lip to keep a grin from breaking out across his face. 

“Great. We’ll be here at eight,” Clint finally released his hold on Bucky’s thigh and nodded for Steve to do the same. His smug grin was back in place as they bid each other goodnight and Bucky squirmed his way over Clint’s lap to stumble out onto the curb yelping from the pinch Clint had landed on his ass. He was beginning to walk away when he heard the blonde’s voice hollering from the car. “Oh and baby doll? Wear something pretty for us!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a monster. I hope you enjoy! There are handjobs and dumb idiots falling in like?

Bucky was groaning as he fussed over his hair for what had to be the tenth time that night when his phone chimed. A jolt of panic passed through him when he saw that it was from Steve letting him know that he and Clint were waiting for him out front. He threw one last desperate glance into the mirror before tugging his hair into a half bun and rushing out his door. He pocketed his keys and phone as he took the steps by two. 

Another sleek black car was idling on the curb when Bucky emerged from his building and into the chilly air. When he got close enough, the back door opened and Steve slid out. A soft whine got stuck in Bucky’s throat when Steve straightened to his full height and laid eyes on Bucky over the top of his dark sunglasses. Bucky wanted to make a remark about it being too dark for sunglasses but all his words seemed to die in his throat. Steve’s suit was navy blue and perfectly tailored, exaggerating his ridiculously broad and muscled shoulders, tapering into his slim waist, and Bucky was willing to bet his paycheck that it made his ass look amazing. 

“Hey Buck, you look great,” Steve murmured when Bucky got close enough, a large hand settling on Bucky’s waist to draw him into a quick hug. The scruff of Steve’s beard just barely skimmed Bucky’s cheek sending shivers through the smaller man as he breathed in the scent of Steve’s aftershave. 

“Hi,” Bucky finally managed to huffed out as he pulled away, letting himself be herded into the back of the car. Another large warm hand landed on his thigh when he settled into his seat, drawing him closer to the body that was already there. He turned his head just in time for Clint to skim a kiss against the corner of his mouth, chuckling quietly at the gasp Bucky let out. 

“Look at you all dressed up nice for us,” Clint breathed into Bucky’s ear as he pulled away delighting at the pink blossoming on the tops of Bucky’s cheeks. “You ready to have some fun?”

“Yeah,” Bucky smiled back at Clint settling further into his seat as Steve’s warmth crowded his other side. “What are we doing?”

“Figured we’d take you somewhere nice for dinner then to a club of ours. You like dancin’ Bucky?” Clint teased as they pulled away from the curb and into the steady traffic. 

“You gonna dance with me Clint?” Bucky challenged, voice sounding a lot more brave than he felt as he tilted his head back to stare into the blues of Clint’s eyes. The blonde’s face blossomed into a pleased smile as he slung an arm around Bucky’s shoulders. 

“Whatever you want baby doll,” he answered low in his throat, the arm around Bucky’s shoulders squeezing for a moment. The rest of their car ride was filled with quiet small talk, Bucky being mainly prompted to tell the other two about himself while he managed to wheedle little bits out of each of the men. Clint for example was the one that founded their little operation after escaping a crime ring disguised as a circus. He found Steve three months into it, bloody and beaten to a pulp. Together they’d worked together to build their business into what it is today, Steve managed to somehow get jacked along the way. They’d been exclusive with each other for almost two years which was daunting to Bucky, there was surely no room for him in that relationship right? He was still mulling over that thought when the car slowed to a smooth stop. 

They were parked in front of a lovely looking Italian restaurant, surely too fancy for what Bucky was wearing or his budget. Clint was only clad in skinny jeans, a leather jacket, and a half buttoned dress shirt however, so Bucky assumed he’d be fine. He stumbled a little climbing out of the car, but wasn’t disappointed by Clint’s strong arm wrapping around his waist to settle him, sly fingers tugging on his belt loop as they pulled away. Steve led the three of them inside and Bucky was surprised to see it so busy. There were plenty of couples milling about and sipping glasses of fancy looking champagne as they awaited tables, surely it’d take forever for the three of them to be seated. It only took a few murmured words from Steve and a crisp fifty for the host to lead them back with pleased smiles despite the quiet protests of the others waiting.   
Their table was tucked into the corner of the restaurant, far enough from the others to be private but still close enough to soak in the atmosphere. The table cloth felt silky smooth against Bucky’s fingers as he claimed the seat against the wall, a small sound of surprise coming from him when the other two slid in on either side of him. 

“Don’t you boys know how to use a table right?” Bucky teased, his lip sliding between his teeth as Steve handed him a heavy folded menu. 

“Trust me honey, if I had it my way, you’d be laid out across the table for dinner,” Clint’s reply came low in Bucky’s ear, close enough for him to feel the heat off of Clint’s breath. He had to suppress a shiver when Clint’s calloused fingers massaged at the top of Bucky’s shoulder, slipping under the collar of his shirt occasionally. 

“Stop teasin’ the poor thing Clint,” Steve admonished quietly from Bucky’s other side, his large hand settling on Bucky’s thigh, the heat from it seeping through the fabric of his jeans. “Besides, he’d look a lot better stretched out across my lap.”

Bucky almost choked at Steve’s comment and failed to fight the blush blooming across his cheeks as Clint let out a raucous laugh. They had just managed to settle down again when their waiter swept by for drink orders. Bucky had never heard of the incredibly fancy sounding wine that Steve ordered, but had never tried a wine he didn’t like. The menu was essentially in all Italian which left Bucky ordering something that he could vaguely make out as delicious sounding. 

A basket of garlic bread got deposited on their table along with their wine, chilling in a fancy looking bucket of ice. Bucky thought he’d died and gone to heaven when he bit into the still warm bread and groaned, happily leaning back in his chair. He glanced up, cheeks coloring in the dim light when he saw Clint and Steve both watching him bemused, wine glasses still in their grip. 

“Don’t even start,” he huffed when Clint began to open his mouth, sure that another lewd comment would slip out and worm its way into Bucky’s abdomen. Sprouting a boner in the middle of a restaurant on a first date was the last thing he wanted. 

“Alright alright,” Clint chuckled, tattooed hands raised in surrender, the silver of the rings that perched on his fingers glinting faintly in the light. 

The wine had Bucky feeling pleasantly warm by the time their meals arrived, and he’d long since settled into Clint’s side. Steve’s hand still rest on Bucky’s upper thigh, large fingers curled around the muscled flesh and squeezing periodically. It was enough to send little jolts of heat into Bucky’s stomach especially when he’d catch Steve’s eye and receive a knowing smile. 

It turned out that Bucky had ordered some kind of pasta soaked in a delicious cheese sauce that paired perfectly with the remaining garlic bread in the basket. Their meal passed in ease, quiet comments and jokes being shared as they ate. Bucky giggled his way through the story of Steve’s first time getting high despite Steve flushing a light pink and pinching his side. Bucky was verging on tipsy by the time the bill arrived and let Steve guide him out the restaurant, a warm arm around his side as Clint went to settle their bill. 

He leaned heavily against the side of the car when they reached it, arms reaching out to tug Steve against him by his jacket. Steve came easily, thighs pressing against Bucky as one hand braced against the car behind him and the other came up to cup Bucky’s jaw. “You gonna kiss me Stevie?”

Steve, who was considerably more sober than Bucky, chuckled deep in his throat as his thumb teased at the corner of Bucky’s lips. His face was close, so close, to Bucky’s, the hand on his face was the only thing keeping him from surging forward and kissing the dumb smirk off Steve’s plump pink lips. “I don’t know, you gonna let me baby?”

“Kiss me.” The words had barely left Bucky’s lips before he felt Steve’s lips pressing against his. They kissed slow and easy, Steve leading the pace and intensity, the hand on his face moving to tangle in the free strands of Bucky’s hair. Despite Clint being the more dominant of the two, Steve took complete control of the kiss, the hand in his hair directing Bucky’s head exactly where Steve wished. His teeth nipped and tugged at Bucky’s bottom lip, drinking in and basking at the soft groans and whimpers Bucky released into the frosty air as Steve’s mouth made its way down the column of Bucky’s neck. Bucky’s hands had just buried themselves in Steve’s hands when a second set of hands appeared, one laying claim on his waist and the other tipping his head to the side despite Steve’s grip. 

Bucky cracked his eyes open a sliver, lips stretching into a grin when he saw Clint standing there, eyes darkened with lust at the inadvertent show he and Steve had been putting on. Where Steve’s kisses were domineering and rough, Clint’s were surprisingly gentle, their lips moving in tandem as Steve worked at Bucky’s collarbone having unbuttoned a couple buttons from Bucky’s shirt. Bucky was left whining, eyes closed, cheeks flushed, and half hard in his pants when the two pulled away. When he finally opened them the flush darkened at the sight of both Clint and Steve watching him with equally hungry expressions on their faces. 

“You wanna go to the club still baby? Or do you want us to take you home so we can finish what you and Steve started without me?” Clint gave him the option, hands still settled on Bucky’s waist and thumbing gently. A quiet whine left Bucky’s lips as relaxed into the touch and wished those hands would touch him where he really needed. 

“Still owe me a dance Barton,” Bucky finally grunted out, pushing off the car and onto his tiptoes to pull Clint into one last defiant kiss. 

The ride to the club was quick but it felt like an eternity to Bucky. He expected to have to stand in the cold line before he remembered that Steve said he and Clint owned the place. The car dropped them off behind the building and Clint led Bucky inside with an arm thrown easily over Bucky’s shoulder. 

Inside the club was dark, music was pumping from the speakers mounted on the ceiling, and what had to be hundreds of bodies bumped and grinded together on the dance floor. Clint and Steve threw greetings to a few people as they walked by, no doubt members of their gang, and Bucky found himself being led up to the VIP section that was roped off with the classic velvet rope and bouncer. The bouncer nodded them through as Steve broke off to head to the bar and Clint and Bucky headed toward an empty couch on a higher platform. 

Clint dropped onto the plush material first, hands gripping onto Bucky’s hips to tug him backwards at the last minute landing Bucky in Clint’s lap. He grinned as he was able to look Clint in the eye for once, his arms wrapping around the older man’s shoulders as Clints wrapped tightly around his waist. Steve joined them a few minutes later, two bottles of beer and what looked to be a fruity cocktail gripped in his large hands. He passed one of the bottles to Clint and the cocktail to Bucky bending down to steal an almost filthy kiss from Clint before claiming the free spot on the couch. 

“What do you take me for Stevie? A sorority girl?” Bucky teased settling back into Clint’s hold as he drank from the sweet strawberry flavored drink. It was a nice change from the wine back at the restaurant, and Bucky would have honestly picked it for himself if he’d been at the bar when Steve ordered.

“I figured a sweet boy like you would like a sweet drink,” Steve winked flirtatiously over at Bucky making the younger man giggle. They sat in their perch downing their drinks, Bucky letting Clint occasionally give him some of the blonde’s beer, until a song floated through the speakers that Bucky recognized. He perked up in Clint’s arms, depositing his cup on the table in front of him to grab at Steve’s wrist.

“C’mon!” He called over the loud beat. “I’m cashin’ in on that dance you owe me!” His other hand grappled at Clint’s jacket for a moment before latching on. He tugged the two out of the VIP area and onto the crowded dance floor, body already rolling to the beat bumping through his chest. Steve settled behind him, large hands settling on his waist as Bucky ground back against his broad and muscled body. His eyes were wide as he blinked owlishly at Clint tugging on his jacket to pull the taller man closer to his body. 

Clint’s hands settled on top of Steve’s and he crowded into Bucky’s space, their chests pressing against each other as Clint leaned over Bucky to exchange filthy kisses with Steve. Bucky groaned at the sight, picking his head up from where it dropped against Steve’s shoulder to suck bruising kisses into the exposed skin of Clint’s shirt. He felt rather than heard the resulting groan from Clint rumbling out of his chest against Bucky as his hands tightened on his hips.  
One song bled into another as they remained on the dance floor, sweaty skin and hands everywhere but not where Bucky needed the most. By the time Clint was tugging him off the dance floor and back to their spots, Bucky was a whining mess, the alcohol mixing with his arousal to drive him crazy. He found himself in Steve’s lap this time, hands rubbing soothingly at his thighs as Bucky squirmed under their gaze.

“What do you need baby? You looked so pretty out there, rolling that gorgeous body for us,” Steve’s voice was dark and filthy in Bucky’s ears as Clint crowded into their space once more. He wasn’t touching Bucky, merely observing them with his sharp eyes, not a detail going unnoticed under his gaze. 

“Please,” Bucky grunted out, feeling overwhelmed in the best way as Steve’s hands stroked his thighs higher and higher with each pass. “Please.”

“You look so pretty when you’re begging baby. Want Stevie to give you what you want?” Clint smirked hungrily down at Bucky before tearing his gaze away to nod at Steve. Bucky let out a loud gasp as one of Steve’s hands dipped under his jeans and boxers to grasp his hard length in a loose grip. The pace was slow and relaxed, like they had all day to do this, which battled with how desperate and keyed up Bucky was feeling. He whined, hips trying to roll into Steve’s hand but being stopped by the grip Steve’s free hand had on them. 

“Please, Stevie. Clint. I need,” Bucky broke off in a cry, face scrunching slightly as Steve’s fingers thumbed over the head of his cock, precome weeping from the tip and making the slide of Steve’s hand easier. 

“You look so gorgeous like this Buck, all sprawled across Stevie’s lap like this. Bein’ so good for us, lettin’ Steve jerk you off out in the open where anybody could see. They won’t look, you’re ours and we don’t share what’s ours,” Clint’s voice was torture in his ear, his words sending pangs of heat down his spine where they settled into the coil in his abdomen. He let out a stuttering moan when one of Clint’s hands reached out to trap the head of his cock, using the material of his jeans to rub at the sensitive skin and drive the brunette insane. 

“Clint, fuck. Steve! ‘M gonna,” Clint’s lips claimed Bucky’s own in a bruising kiss, their foreheads pushed together when it ended. Clint forced Bucky to keep eye contact with him, his free hand slipping up to pinch at Bucky’s nipples any time his eyes started to slip closed. It was too much all at once, but just enough. 

“Come on baby boy. Come for us Buck,” Clint egged him on, Steve’s grip tightening on his cock as Clint kept up the torture on his head. 

“Uh, uh, fuck,” Bucky gasped out, his face scrunched up and eyes slipped closed as he came shuddering in Steve’s arms. Clint’s hand slipped away from his cock but Steve’s remained, stroking him throughout his orgasm and after until Bucky was whining from the oversensitivity. Steve’s hand slipped out of Bucky’s jeans, buttoning and zipping him back up before his large warm hand soothed over Bucky’s stomach, gentle kisses getting pressed into Bucky’s sweaty hairline. 

“Did so good Buck, so good for us,” Clint praised, his kisses back to sweet and slow, their tongues tangling languidly. Bucky grinned into it, his breathing evening out leaving him sleepy and relaxed. 

“I think it may be time to call it a night,” Steve chuckled into Bucky’s hair, his arms wrapping around Bucky to ease him into a more upright position despite his quiet protests. Clint grinned at Bucky’s protest as he stood and grabbed Bucky’s hands to pull him to his feet. Bucky sighed happily as Clint slung his jacket around his shoulders and he was enveloped in the alluring scent of the blonde. He was herded back to the car and squashed in what his post orgasmic brain supplied as a mobster sandwich. It was quiet on the way back, just the sound of their breathing combating with the quiet rumble from the road. The three of them traded lazy kisses as Bucky’s eyes grew heavier and heavier, and before he knew it he was dozing off against Steve’s chest. A perfect way to end the best first date Bucky’d been on in years. His last coherent thought was how much Sam would freak when he told him about it later.


	4. Chapter 3.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was meant to be a part of either chapter 3 or 4, but it didn't fit right in either of them. Therefore it is now it's own mini chapter. Sorry it's so short and that there isn't much to it, but I hope you like it regardless!

Bucky woke the next morning to sunlight streaming through the window, his head laying on the most comfortable warm pillow imaginable. He felt like he was floating on a soft cloud which was a nice contrast to the slight stiffness of the well loved mattress in his room. If only Nat’s quiet snores floating into his ear would quiet then Bucky might be able to fall back asleep. Wait, Nat didn’t snore, and she sure as hell didn’t snore like a man. 

His eyes flew open, flinching slightly at the brightness of the room as he looked around the room, the slightly hazy memories of last night floating back to him. Did Steve and Clint take him back to their place when he fell asleep? Bucky could almost swear that they were heading to his apartment before he fell asleep. He received his confirmation as he tilted his head up to see Clint’s face smushed into the white pillow, arms wrapped tight around Bucky’s midsection to insure he didn’t escape throughout the night. Bucky’s lips stretched into a sleepy grin as he took in Clint’s mussed mohawk and scrunched nose. He felt fondness blooming throughout his chest watching as Clint mumbled something in his sleep before burrowing closer to Bucky’s warmth. 

Bucky sighed quietly, snuggling back into the warmth of Clint, allowing his face to tuck back into the crook of the blonde’s neck. He could just feel the soft puffs of air coming from Clint on the crown of his head. Bucky was content to lay there as he slowly woke up, becoming more alert to his surroundings and the fact that Clint’s very inviting neck was right in front of him. 

Deciding to be the instigator for once, Bucky leaned closer licking his lips before nipping gently at Clint’s pulse point. He explored the man’s neck, nipping here and sucking there, making it all the way to Clint’s collar bones before he got a reaction. The arms around his waist tightened marginally as Clint’s breathing swallowed in comparison to the deep breaths he’d been taking while asleep. A quiet hum left his lips, still cracking with sleep, which prompted Bucky to come up for air from where he was sucking a dark mark to Clint’s shoulder. His blue eyes were half opened and his pupils slightly blown out as Bucky came into his line of sight. 

“Good morning sleepyhead,” Bucky teased, trapping his lip between his teeth. Clint flashed him a slow lazy smirk, a free hand tangling into Bucky’s hair to drag him down into a series of slow easy kisses just bordering on something more. Bucky hummed happily against Clint’s lips, bracing himself on Clint’s muscled chest. He let himself be maneuvered with gentle hands until he was straddling Clint’s boxer clad waist. Clint’s free hand settled on Bucky’s hip, fingers sliding under the shirt that had to have been Clint or Steve’s to squeeze at the muscled flesh there. 

“Mmm. I might be a morning person if I get to wake up to you sweet boy,” Clint murmured into Bucky’s jaw, teeth nipping at the defined curve before soothing it over with his tongue. Bucky grunted softly, tipping his head to give Clint more space to explore. He was surprised to lock eyes with Steve standing in the middle of the doorway, a grin on his face. Bucky could barely register the three steaming mugs Steve was juggling before his eyes slipped close with a choked groan when Clint sucked on his pulse point. He didn’t hear Steve move across the room and he jolted slightly in Clint’s hold when he felt a second pair of arms wrap around his waist. Bucky settled back into Steve’s strong chest, a soft sigh fluttering past his lips before Clint’s mouth hungrily claimed his again. Bucky was so caught up, lost within the kiss, that he almost missed the feeling of Steve’s hands breaching the waistband of his boxers heading for his half hard cock. 

“No!” Bucky blurted out, heart racing for entirely different reasons now as he pulled away from Clint enough to grasp at Steve’s hands. The blonde immediately withdrew his hands, backing up on the bed to give Bucky enough space to breathe. He was grateful for the space as he slid off of Clint’s lap and back into the cool empty territory of the bed. Bucky could feel their eyes on him and despite himself he felt the familiar creeping warmth of humiliation flooding his cheeks and chest. 

“Bucky? What’s wrong?” Steve’s voice was gentle, concerned even, as he spoke. Bucky felt very much like a wounded animal in that moment.

“I’m fine, I just,” he broke off with a quiet huff, his eyes locking on a spot on their sheets. “‘S embarrassing.”

“Just tell us Buck, did we do something you didn’t like?” Clint pushed, his strong calloused fingers reaching out to tip Bucky’s chin up and look them in the eye. “You’re safe here.”

_”’M justavirgin.”_ He knew that there was no way in hell that either of them were going to understand what he’d just said, but part of him hoped that they’d just drop it and he could return home to lick his wounds in peace.__

_ _“Come again?”_ _

_ _“I’m a virgin,” Bucky groaned out before letting his head fall into his hands to hopefully hide his flaming red cheeks. He heard two twin sighs before the bed shifted underneath him and an unfairly warm hand settled on his back. _ _

_ _“Bucky, hon, c’mon. Look at us.” Steve’s voice was gentle but left no room for discussion. After a moment's hesitation, Bucky dropped his hands and slowly met their eyes. He expected to see mocking expressions, but was instead met with, was that understanding? “That’s all that was bothering you? We didn’t do anything to make you uncomfortable did we? Was last night too much?”_ _

_ _“No, no!” Bucky exclaimed, fingers tangling in the fabric of the shirt he was wearing. “Last night, it was amazing. I just, I haven’t done much before with people. I panicked,” he explained with an awkward half shrug, fighting the urge to look away again. He heard a quiet chuckle and the hand on his back turned insistent until Bucky was curling into Steve’s chest. Bucky smiled, nosing his way into Steve’s neck and allowing Steve to perch him on his lap._ _

_ _From his new spot he could see Clint’s face properly and was surprised to see the man watching him with the same intense gaze as last night. “Clint? Are you alright?”_ _

_ _“Perfect,” he breathed with a large smile, a warm hand to tangle with Bucky’s as he scooted closer to the two in the middle of the bed. “Just thinkin’ about all the ways I get to defile you now.” His smirk morphed into a laugh when Bucky rolled his eyes and aimed a kick to his side._ _

_ _“You’re the worst!”_ _


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes light mentions of violence, a blowjob, a surprise handjob, and some shmoop. Im not sorry<3.

It had been a couple months since their amazing first date, and Bucky was nearly vibrating out of his skin to see Clint and Steve again. They’d been on more dates, their relationship blooming slowly. Bucky was happier with the two of them than he’d been in a long time. They made him feel safe and protected, but they challenged him in a different way everytime he saw them. Finals week mixed with the two being “called out on business” left them communicating through slow texts and hurried phone calls. Bucky had been assured multiple times that the two were okay, but he wouldn’t believe it until he actually saw it for himself. 

He had just clocked out from his shift when his phone vibrated in his pocket. More times than not now his heart would jump in excitement anytime his phone rang at the chance of it being Clint or Steve. Bucky wasn’t disappointed in the slightest to see that it was from Clint telling him that he was outside waiting for him when he got finished. Bucky was hanging up his apron and rushing out the door at a speed he hadn’t before. 

Bucky wasn’t shocked to see the usual nondescript black car idling on the curb across the street, but he was shocked to see only Clint leaning against the shiny surface waiting on him. From what he could see, he wasn’t injured, but the jacket he wore hid most of his skin. He trusted that his boyfriends (were they even boyfriends?) wouldn’t lie to him when it regarded their health, but he also knew that they would try their hardest to shield him from the grim reality. 

Nonetheless, Bucky sprinted across the thankfully empty street and flung himself into Clint’s awaiting arms, burying his face into the man’s neck immediately. He smelled vaguely of sweat and gunpowder underneath the cologne he wore, and the scent settled in his chest like a lead weight. Clint’s arms were tight around Bucky’s waist and his face was similarly buried in the crown of Bucky’s head, lips pressing idle kisses to his hair. 

“Fuck, I missed you Buck,” he groaned quietly into Bucky’s hair, sagging back against the car minutely. Bucky pulled away from Clint only enough to settle his hands on Clint’s cheeks and drag the taller man down for a messy kiss. The angle was too weird and there was too much teeth for it to be a good kiss, but it was exactly what Bucky needed after the time apart. 

“I missed you too,” Bucky huffed out when they pulled away, his hands settling against the worn black t-shirt Clint had on under his jacket. “Where’s Steve?”

“‘M I not enough for ya hon?” Clint teased quietly, but Bucky could hear an edge to his tone that worried Bucky. 

“Is he okay Clint?” Bucky demanded, pulse beginning to race in his chest at the thought of Steve being injured. 

“He’s okay now. It didn’t look too good for a while, but he’s okay I promise. Back at the apartment restin’. We’re gonna go there now okay?” Clint spoke slowly, his hands rubbing soothing circles against Bucky’s back in an attempt to lessen the shock. Bucky nodded, hurriedly pulling away from Clint and letting the blonde usher him into the back of the car. 

It felt wrong, too big and too cold without the familiar warm presence of Steve in the back seat, but their drive was thankfully not going to be too long. It was quiet in the back, one of Bucky’s hands grasped firmly in Clint’s and the other picking nervously at a stray thread on his jeans. “He’s okay Buck, I promise.”

“Just need to be there already.” Bucky ground out, a mixture of frustration and worry evident in his voice. He’d never hated living in New York more than he did in that moment as the car slowed to a stop in yet another long string of traffic.   
“I know baby doll, I know,” Clint soothed, his free hand replacing the one Bucky was gripping to allow Clint to wrap his arm around the younger man. Bucky went willingly, leaning most of his weight against Clint’s strong chest as he fought the tightness in his throat. They remained like that until the driver slowed to a final stop outside the large building of fancy highrise apartments that Clint and Steve stayed in. 

The two men were out of the car and heading up the steps in record time, their hands linked tightly together even as they squeezed past the doorman and into the shiny lobby. Bucky usually stopped to admire the gorgeous chandelier that hung from the ceiling, but today he ignored it in favor of keeping his eyes on the elevator. The ride couldn’t have been more than a minute, the elevator hadn’t been called for any of the floors they passed, but it felt like an eternity before it spit the two of them out on the top floor. 

Bucky and Clint crossed the short hallway to the front door, Clint sliding the key inside the lock and opening the door in one fluid movement. He barely had time to take Bucky’s bag off the brunette’s shoulders before Bucky was making a beeline for the bedroom. 

He froze in his tracks when he finally laid eyes on Steve. Bucky wasn’t sure what he was expecting but it sure as hell wasn’t this. Propped up in their ridiculously large bed, Steve was shirtless exposing the large white bandage wrapped around his shoulder and upper chest. He had some bruising peaking out from the bandages and scattered across his chest and arms, but looked to be otherwise unharmed anywhere else. Steve’s eyes softened when they landed on Bucky’s form, his uninjured arm attempting to push himself up further against the headboard. Bucky let Clint brush by him with a quiet huff to help haul his brickhouse of a boyfriend into a sitting position. 

“Buck? You okay doll?” Clint questioned once Steve was situated once more, the plush blankets on their bed pulled snugly against Steve’s waistline. Bucky hesitated, his legs taking the necessary steps to reach the side of the bed but not allowing him to do much more. He felt his chin give a solitary wobble before he lost the battle against the tightness in his throat. 

“Oh honey, c’mere,” Steve frowned, eyes brimming with worry as he snagged Bucky’s hand to tug him on the bed on Steve’s good side. Bucky went willingly after kicking off his beat up sneakers, eyes fluttering around the tears in them sending the moisture streaming down his cheeks. He let the two men settle him under the blankets, his face buried in Steve’s shoulder. His hands were shaking when they wrapped around Steve’s waist, fingers bunching in the blankets that rested there. 

“‘M sorry-” Bucky managed to choke out between sobs, arms tightening in fear for a moment when the bed dipped but relaxing when he felt Clint sliding in behind him. 

“It’s okay Bucky, let it out.” The arm that was still wrapped around Bucky began to rub soothing circles on his back, the warmth from Steve’s skin soaking through Bucky’s thin shirt. “I’m okay baby, it’s alright.”

They held him as he cried, murmuring sweet nothings that mostly went unheard over the sound of Bucky’s ragged breath, but eventually he calmed down. Clint pulled away slightly despite Bucky’s desperate sounding whine but returned quickly with a handful of tissues that he used to mop up Bucky’s face. 

“I’m sorry,” Bucky huffed out once more, wincing slightly at how rough his voice sounded. “I don’t know what happened. I just. Seein’ you there Stevie, fuck.” 

“You don’t need to apologize Buck, we understand. Everything is stitched up and healing now though. It just looks a lot worse than it really is,” Steve soothed, the fingers on his injured side reaching to tangle with Bucky’s despite the pull he felt on his stitches. 

“What happened?” Bucky questioned pulling away from Steve enough to grasp Clint’s hand and tug him closer into their cuddle. 

“Things didn’t go as smoothly as we hoped they would. Got a little too close to the wrong person and he pulled a knife on me. Got a few good ones in before I could stop him. Doc said it’s healing nicely though.” Bucky was grateful that Steve didn’t go into too much detail, he wasn’t sure how many gory details he could stomach. 

“Promise you’re alright?” Bucky questioned them both desperate to know if there was any other injury he didn’t know about. He let himself sag against Steve in relief when they confirmed that there weren’t any more injuries sustained. 

“Are you alright Bucky? We understand it can be a lot to handle all at once, but we need to make sure you’re alright,” Clint demanded, gentle fingers tipping Bucky’s head up to look him in the eye. Bucky nodded, determination settling behind his eyes. 

“I’m okay, just scared me is all,” he explained, his cheeks flushing a light pink as he finally felt embarrassment washing over him at his reaction. Clint chuckled quietly under his breath, his thumb smoothing against one of Bucky’s cheeks before he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead.

“Don’t go gettin’ all shy now on us. You’re allowed to feel however the hell you need to feel. We get that this stuff doesn’t just happen everyday to normal people.” Bucky’s fingers tightened involuntarily against Steve’s for a moment before he relaxed again, the mantra of ‘Steve’s safe. Steve’s right here’ running through his mind. “Bucky, we need to know that you understand our job is dangerous okay? That this kind of thing happens a lot more than it should, but we’d never go puttin’ ourselves in unnecessary danger.”  
“I know. I do. It was just a lot for a minute. I still want, whatever the hell this is, with you both,” Bucky insisted. Steve’s resulting smile was like looking into the sun, so bright and happy that Bucky nearly closed his eyes. Instead he opted to lean up and capture Steve’s lips in a kiss that he hoped conveyed how he felt in that moment to the man. Clint moved in to claim Bucky’s lips and then Steve’s in warm kisses. 

“We’d like to make it official if you want Buck. We had plans to take you out somewhere nice tonight, treat ya right, but then Stevie here had to get himself stabbed,” Clint joked, blue eyes bright with mischief as he looked over at Steve. 

“I’m happy right here with my two best guys,” Bucky nodded, a wide grin spreading across his lips. He giggled at the whoop that Clint let out before being pulled into another round of kisses, this time celebratory. When they’d managed to settle themselves, Clint slid off the bed and into the living room to order takeout leaving Bucky and Steve curled around each other in the bed. 

“You sure you’re okay hon?” Steve murmured, his hand reaching up to tuck some of the hair that had fallen from Bucky’s bun behind his ear once more. Bucky nodded, turning to nuzzle into Steve’s palm for a moment before pulling away to meet his eyes once more. 

“I feel like I should be the one asking you that,” he frowned up at Steve, one of his hands settling gently on the border of his stark white bandages. The arm around Bucky’s waist tightened enough to draw the brunette closer into Steve’s grip. 

“I’m alright, I promise. Just won’t be up to doin’ much of anything for a while,” Steve soothed, a fond smile stretching across his lips when Bucky settled more of his weight against him. Clint rejoined the pair after a moment, shedding his pants and jacket in favor of sliding underneath the covers on Bucky’s other side. 

They spent the remainder of their afternoon tangled up in each other, trading lazy kisses and feeding each other bites of pizza when it finally arrived. Bucky even managed to talk the two into turning on his favorite reality TV show, but they quickly lost interest in it in favor of exploring each other. Their kisses had been gentle and easy up to that point, but Bucky found himself craving more after each one. 

“‘M ready,” Bucky breathed out, his forehead pressed against Steve’s. “Maybe not for sex right now, but for something. Anything.” He felt the grip Clint had on his hips tighten marginally before his lips were right by Bucky’s ear, breath hot on the sensitive skin. 

“Are you sure Buck?” Clint shifted to where he could see both Bucky and Steve clearly, his voice dead serious underneath the layers of lust. 

“I’m sure,” Bucky insisted, hands reaching out to tug Clint into a heated kiss, fingers threading into the soft blonde strands of hair at the base of Clint’s neck. Clint groaned into the kiss, warm hands skimming their way underneath Bucky’s shirt to scratch lightly at the skin of his abdomen eliciting a soft whine from the younger boy. 

“Why don’t you help me make Stevie here feel better? I think your pretty little mouth wrapped around his cock would lift his spirits, don’t you?” Clint’s eyes darkened into a more predatory gaze as they pulled away, glancing over Bucky’s shoulder to smirk wickedly at Steve. 

“Think it’s just what I need,” Steve’s voice had dropped a few octaves, sending shivers down Bucky’s spine as he turned back to look at Steve. 

“I don’t, I don’t really know how,” Bucky mumbled, embarrassment creeping its way past the lust he felt as he realized he didn’t really know what to do. Steve’s eyes softened for a moment, his hands reaching out to guide Bucky between his legs, letting Bucky settle his hands on his chest being mindful of his injuries. 

“That’s okay baby boy. We’ll talk you through it,” Clint was a calming presence at Bucky’s back, strong hands stroking his thighs Steve shifted in his spot for a moment, tugging the blankets further down his hips until his half hard cock was visible, hidden only by the navy blue boxers he wore. “Go ahead and get him hard baby, bet your hands feel amazing.” 

“Hmm, just like that Buck, c’mere,” Steve urged when Bucky got a hand on his cock, a hand fisted into Bucky’s shirt enough to tip him forward into another bruising kiss. Even half mast Bucky could tell that Steve was huge, something that was equal parts exciting and daunting but spurring him on nonetheless. It didn’t take long for Steve to get fully hard, the quiet groans he let out coupled with Clint’s teasing hands had Bucky stiffening in his own jeans. 

“Ready baby?” Clint questioned, eyes zeroed in on the growing wet spot on the front of Steve’s boxers. Bucky broke away from Steve, their foreheads pressed together for a short moment while Bucky steeled his nerves. He nodded, bottom lip trapped between his teeth already red and kiss swollen. Clint made quick work of Steve’s boxers, tossing them somewhere over his shoulder once he got them off of Steve’s legs. 

A soft groan left Bucky’s lips when he took in the sight of Steve’s cock, hardened against his stomach, precome leaking out the tip in beads. He took it in his hands again, his thumb smearing the fluid around the tip and down the pronounced vein. Bucky’s eyes darted up to Steve’s face, a grin stretching across it at the breathy moan Steve let out. He let Clint stretch him out along the bed until he was all but laid out with his face in Steve’s lap. They let him move at his own pace, allowed him to stroke Steve’s cock in a slow loose grip until the blonde was groaning Bucky’s name before he went any further. 

Bucky gave the head of Steve’s cock a few experimental licks, a quiet whine leaving his throat at the taste of Steve’s salty precome. He glanced up through his lashes to take in Steve’s expression as he finally began to sink down onto his cock. Bucky was pleased to see Steve’s eyes flutter shut as his nose scrunched in pleasure. He let out an involuntary moan when one of Steve’s hands tangled in Bucky’s hair, not pulling just merely holding on. 

“You’re doin’ so good doll. Don’t worry about gettin’ it all in there, just cover what you can’t with your hands. Yeah, just like that baby,” Clint praised, his voice low and rough right next to Bucky’s ear as the brunette complied with his directions. He experimentally flicked his tongue against the vein that ran up the back of Steve’s cock when he came up for air, whimpering when the fist in his hair tightened and Steve let out a particularly loud groan. 

“Fuck, Bucky. That’s perfect, just like that!” Steve encouraged, hips making tiny aborted jerking motions as Bucky took him deeper and deeper. Bucky wasn’t sure how long they kept this up, but he could tell Steve was getting closer to the edge as his sentences became less coherent. 

“He’s about to come baby, you gonna be a good boy and swallow it all?” Clint had moved further up to the head of the bed, his hands stroking and plucking over Steve’s nipples as they shared heated kisses. Bucky groaned around Steve’s cock, enjoying the comforting weight of Steve’s cock against his tongue. Part of him wasn’t ready for it to stop, but the rest of him was desperate to see what Steve looked like when he came. The fist in his hair stopped his movements on an upstroke and a second later Steve was coming in Bucky’s mouth with a loud shout of his name. His load was warm and salty where it hit his tongue and Bucky did his best to swallow it all while keeping up the gentle suckling motion to ride Steve through his orgasm. 

He was surprised that he was out of breath when Steve finally pulled him up the bed to join the two of them. Bucky quickly squirmed out of his shirt before allowing Steve to claim his mouth in another heated kiss, their tongues meeting in a brief battle of dominance that Bucky allowed Steve to win. 

“Sure you’ve never done that before?” Steve teased out of breath himself as they pulled away, a bashful grin spreading across Bucky’s face. Clint chuckled from his spot behind Bucky, his hand settling on Bucky’s hip. 

“Want me to help you out there honey?” Clint smirked, teeth nipping at Bucky’s ear. His hand settled over Bucky’s prominent bulge in his jeans. Bucky moaned, settling into the warmth of his boyfriends while Clint made quick work of his zipper and button. He shivered as his cock was exposed in the cool air of the room, but was soothed by the warmth of Clint’s hand. 

“Please, Clint,” Bucky moaned, hips jerking into the fist that Clint made around his cock. It was very reminiscent of the first time they did this, although Bucky was a lot more sober and a lot more desperate than he was last time. “Not gonna last long.”

“That’s okay honey. You come whenever you’re ready. Did such a good job today. Made Stevie feel so good, such a good boy,” Clint kept up a stream of platitude in Bucky’s ear, his tempo matching the one Bucky’s hips set. Before he knew it, his orgasm was all but pulled from his cock, his come painting the pale flesh of his chest, as Clint’s calloused hand worked him over. He was left panting into Steve’s neck, face scrunched as his hips gave a few final abandoned thrusts. 

“God,” Bucky panted out after a while. “If this is how we end our dates from now own, we need to go on a lot more.” 

Clint snorted at his lame attempt at a joke, reaching into the nightstand for the package of wet wipes that they kept for occasions like this. He cleaned both his boys with gentle hands before ducking into the bathroom and then back out into the main part of the apartment. Bucky was leaning half on Steve and half on the pillows, their fingers tangled together as they both came down from their highs. Feeling a bit cheeky, Bucky reached up with his free hand and tweaked Steve’s nipple like he had seen Clint do earlier. The surprised grunt he got in return was worth the pinch to his own as Steve turned accusing eyes on him. They held a shadow of the predatory gaze he’d leveled Bucky with earlier. 

“Careful doll. Keep that up and I won’t let you up from this bed the minute I’m healed up,” his voice had dipped back into the melted chocolate range sending more shivers down Bucky's spine as he blinked innocent eyes up at Steve. 

“That would truly be such a shame.” He retorted leaning up to smack a chaste kiss to Steve’s lips giggling when the man tugged him further on top of his body, hands dipping underneath Bucky’s boxers to squeeze his ass. 

“C’mere you brat,” Steve huffed craning his neck to pull Bucky into another kiss. Bucky sighed happily, nuzzling into Steve’s neck basking at just how warm he always was. “Sleep Buck, we’ll be right here when you wake up.”

Bucky vaguely recalled feeling hands tug off his jeans before the bed dipped behind them and Clint slid back into his place effectively sandwiching Bucky between the two men. The last thing he registered before dropping off to sleep was the feeling of Clint pressing gentle kisses to Bucky’s neck.


End file.
